This invention relates to a peelable film-forming organopolysiloxane composition. More specifically, this invention relates to a peelable film-forming organopolysiloxane which is storage-stable at room temperature and which can be rapidly cured at low temperatures after being coated on the surface of a sheetlike base material such as paper, synthetic resin film, fiber or aluminum.
It is known that a cured film of an addition reaction-curable organopolysiloxane composition which has been coated on the surface of a sheetlike base material such as paper, synthetic resin film, fiber or aluminum is peelable from a tacky substance. The coated organopolysiloxane composition must be thoroughly cured in order to impart a stable peelability to the surface of the sheetlike base material. When a film composed of an insufficiently cured composition is brought into contact with a tacky substance, the film will exhibit unstable peeling. Peeling will become difficult with time or the uncured organopolysiloxane composition will migrate into the tacky substance and alter its tacky nature. These are the drawbacks of prior art compositions which therefore cannot be used in practical application. The prior art addition reaction-curable organopolysiloxane compositions (Japanese Pat. No. 46-26798 [71-26798]) must be heated at 130.degree. to 150.degree. for 30 to 60 seconds in order to form an adequately cured film. However, such a high-temperature heat treatment cannot be applied to synthetic resin films such as polyethylene, polypropylene and polyester films or to poorly heat-resistant paper. When the above-mentioned composition is cured at .gtoreq.100.degree. C., as long as 2 to 4 minutes are required for curing. The above-mentioned composition is therefore not practical from the standpoint of productivity. A peelable film-forming organopolysiloxane composition which can be more rapidly cured at lower temperatures has recently begun to be in strong demand in the peelable-paper industry in order to increase productivity and reduce costs.